Pour une nuit avec toi
by junon2
Summary: petite histoire entre 2 amis, dont la fille est amoureuse du garçon. Après une nuit à 2, quel avenir existetil à leur relation ? Amis ou plus ? KiracLacus Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Pour un nuit avec toi**

Auteur : junon2/Ennsotiel/Cali Attha/Cagallifangirl

Paring : Kira Yamato et Lacus Clyne

Rating: M

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (Fukumada ;)) et à Sunrise , sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : petite histoire entre 2 amis, dont la fille est amoureuse du garçon. Après une nuit à 2, quel avenir existe-t-il à leur relation ? Amis ou plus ?

Avertissement : lemon dans le chapitre.

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis **sourire charmeur**. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

POV Lacus Clyne.

**Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Lyna-chan chirie **

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

« Je suis assise sur sa terrasse à observer les oiseaux jouant dans son jardin. Je sens quelques fines larmes rouler sur mes joues et tomber sur mes mains jointes sur mes genoux. Seigneur pourquoi ai-je fait cette bêtise hier soir ? Le fait de ne pas être sobre et de fêter son anniversaire ne justifient en rien mon comportement. Pour une nuit dans ses bras, j'ai risqué notre amitié. Bien sûr je l'aime et ce depuis le lycée, mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas réciproque … enfin il m'aime mais pas de cette façon-là ! Même si c'est pathétique je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Et lui aime toujours Flay même si elle l'a quitté pour un autre….

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la situation un peu ironique. C'est vrai j'ai fait ce que j'avais conseillé à Cagalli, soit séduire l'homme aimé, enfin pas vraiment! Mais elle, c'était différent … enfin je crois. Elle était amoureuse de Asuran, un ami commun, et j'avais remarqué que bien qu'il avait des aventures, il était plus qu'attiré par elle. Le plus dur fut de la convaincre de mettre une robe et d'inviter Asuran à souper. Quoique les choses se sont passées différemment que pour moi hier, puisque eux étaient sobres quand ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. J'avoue que mon plan a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances, puisque aujourd'hui Asuran et Cagalli sont mariés depuis deux ans et toujours aussi amoureux.

Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à appliquer mes beaux conseils ? J'aurais sûrement moins de remords. Cagalli n'a pas tort quand elle dit que je devrais faire un effort et prendre les devants. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de chose que j'envisageais comme début de relation. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui faire face après cette nuit ? Peut-être devrais-je partir avant qu'il ne se réveille…. Mais ce serait uniquement reporter une explication que tôt ou tard nous devrions avoir. Je ferme les yeux et les souvenirs de ma soirée et de ma nuit me reviennent lentement, doux souvenirs que je chérirais pour l'éternité.

**Flash back**

_La soirée est déjà bien entamée et l'appartement est rempli de couples de danseurs qui suivent doucement le rythme du slow. Je suis appuyée contre le bar et j'observe Cagalli et Asuran qui dansent. Ils semblent toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré leur quatre années de relation. Asuran susurre quelque chose à l'oreille de Cagalli avant d'embrasser ses lèvres et de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa fine taille. Je la vois lui sourire avant de déposer sa tête contre la poitrine d'Asuran et de fermer les yeux, un beau sourire sur les lèvres. C'est ce genre de relation amoureuse que je désire partagée avec Kira : simple, tendre et profonde ; une relation que le temps n'altère pas… un relation pure et éternelle._

_Je soupire et j'attrape ma cinquième coupe de champagne de la soirée, malgré le fait que ma tête me tourne légèrement. Je sais pertinemment que je ne supporte pas l'alcool, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. J'ai passé ma soirée au bar improvisé à boire du champagne et à regarder les couples danser. En quatre heures, j'ai observé Kira changer une vingtaine de fois de partenaire et dévisager Flay et Sai presque autant de fois. Et moi j'ai juste bu et observé l'homme de mes rêves avec d'autres femmes que moi. Fut un temps où Cagalli me tenait compagnie et discutait avec moi toute la soirée, avant que elle et Asuran ne soient un couple. Bien sûr, sachant tous les deux mes sentiments et ma tristesse, ils sont venus souvent me parler pour que je me sente moins seule. Au fond de moi, je sais que je suis chanceuse de les avoir pour amis tous les deux. Mais cela ne change rien mon désarrois … ça l'adoucit juste un peu._

_Je l'aime tellement que j'en souffre de plus en plus. Cela fait maintenant plus de dix ans que je suis amoureuse de Kira, le frère jumeau de ma meilleure amie et mon ami d'enfance par la même occasion. Mais je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer mes sentiments… Premièrement parce que même à l'époque il avait déjà une petite amie. Deuxièmement parce que j'étais trop timide et très différentes de ses copines. Et troisièmement parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié en lui disant la vérité. J'en ai juste parlé à Cagalli, elle m'a aidée moralement et a essayé de me convaincre de parler à son frère mais sans succès. Nous avons fini nos secondaires et sommes rentrés à l'université toujours amis et dans la même faculté. Cette année-là nous fîmes la connaissance de Flay et Kira craqua pour elle dés le premier regard et soupira après elle pendant près trois ans, avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir avec lui. Ensuite, nous sommes tous les quatre entrés dans la vie active, Kira était plus amoureux que jamais de sa Flay chérie. Ce fut lui qui nous présenta Asuran, son collègue de travail très vite devenu son meilleur ami. Flay ne put s'empêcher de lui faire les yeux doux, il faut reconnaître que Asuran a tout pour séduire. Mais jamais je ne l'ai dragué, parce que Cagalli avait craqué sur lui dès leur rencontre et que ce petit penchant s'est vite transformé en sentiments aussi profonds que ceux que je porte à Kira, son frère. Il m'a fallu presque un an pour convaincre Cagalli de le séduire et de l'inviter à souper. Bien sûr, je savais pertinemment que Asuran avait des sentiments pour elle, puisqu'il m'en avait parlé. Ce fut un an plus tard que Flay largua Kira pour Sai. Bien sûr je fus l'amie compréhensive qui écouta et qui consola de son mieux. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Kira change régulièrement de copines toujours en soupirant après Flay et trois ans que Athy et Cali partage une relation intense qui au bout de six mois à peine avait donné lieu à un mariage des plus romantiques ; et trois ans que moi je supporte de moins en moins cet amour qui me torture et me fait souffrir._

_« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ma Demoiselle Clyne ? » me fait sursauter une voix masculine à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et je croise un regard améthyste intense._

_« Pardon ?!? » je questionne étonnée, jamais Kira et moi n'avons dansé ensemble, malgré notre profonde amitié._

_« Veux-tu danser avec moi Lacus ? C'est mon anniversaire et tu es la seule qui n'a pas encore dansé avec moi. Même ma sœur a accepté de lâcher son époux pour m'accorder un peu de son temps… alors ? » M'explique-t-il avec un de ses sourires charmeurs qui me font fondre._

_« Oui, bien sûr. C'est ton anniversaire je ne vais pas te refuser une danse. » Je lui offre un sourire et dépose ma coupe non entamée sur le bar. Le plus dur reste à venir, être dans ses bras et contre lui sans réagir à sa chaleur et à son étreinte._

_Nous nous dirigeons vers la piste de danse improvisée et Kira passe lentement ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous commençons à danser, laissant un vide entre nous. Le silence s'installe entre nous et les pas de danse et l'alcool me donnent un peu le tournis. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre ses bras et je ferme un peu les yeux, écoutant les paroles de la chanson. Je les rouvre quand Kira m'attire un peu plus à lui, brisant la distance qui séparait nos corps. Je me retrouve collée contre son torse musclé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Logiquement je devrais me reculer, mais je n'en ai pas envie… Je désire juste pour une fois profiter le temps d'une danse d'un contact intime ente nous. Je ferme les yeux et dépose ma tête contre son torse, glissant mes bras autour de son cou. Le temps s'est arrêté quand il m'a serré econtre lui, les minutes deviennent des siècles…_

_« Lacus ?!? » sa voix me force à sortir de ma transe et a relever la tête vers lui, le regard interrogatif._

_Il penche la tête vers moi et ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. Ce n'est d'abord qu'un frôlement taquin pour me provoquer. J'ignore si je dois y répondre ou attendre qu'il arrête son petit jeu de séducteur. Je ferme involontairement les yeux quand la pression de sa bouche se fait un peu plus forte avant de les rouvrir de surprise quand Kira passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Enivrée par l'alcool, son odeur et sa chaleur, je gémis et entrouvre les lèvres. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne lentement et je sens ses mains me serrer plus fort contre lui. Je réponds du mieux que je peux à son baiser et gémis un peu plus contre lui. Il brise le contact à bout de souffle et dépose son front contre le mien. Je rouvre lentement les yeux et prends conscience de ce qui vient de se passer. J'arrête de danser et recule un peu de lui. Il semble surpris par mon brusque mouvement et essaye de me ramener à lui mais je résiste du mieux que je peux, le regard brouillé par les larmes._

_« Pourquoi ? » j'interroge faiblement._

_« Pourquoi pas ? » me répond-il._

_Il se rapproche de nouveau de moi et m'enlace contre lui, me serrant suffisamment pour que je ne recule plus. Je sens ses lèvres sur ma tempe avant qu'il ne recommence à danser le slow. Je sens ses lèvres glisser sensuellement dans mon cou qu'il commence à mordiller et embrasser, avant de remonter vers mon lobe d'oreille qu'il suçote un peu. Je ferme involontairement les yeux et gémis un peu, me collant un peu plus contre lui. En temps normal je sais que je l'aurai repoussé prétextant que nous sommes amis. Mais ce soir, mon besoin de lui et l'alcool aidant, je suis prête à aller plus loin, à lui appartenir s'il le demande._

_Kira arrête ses tortures pour murmurer à mon oreille : « reste avec moi cette nuit… ». Involontairement j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il me prend la main et m'attire vers le couloir où il ouvre une porte et me pousse gentiment dans une pièce sombre. Je constate rapidement que nous sommes dans sa chambre._

_« Tes invités… ? » je murmure en le fixant droit dans les yeux._

_« Ils ont de quoi finir la soirée… j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi… » Murmure-t-il en me ré-enlaçant._

_[lemon_

_Nos lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau et cette fois-ci je glisse mes mains autour de sa nuque approfondissant notre baiser. Je sens ses paumes frôler mon corps, redessinant lentement mes courbes. Les doigts de Kira s'arrêtent sur la fermeture de ma robe, qu'il ouvre sans difficulté aucune. Je gémis un peu plus et colle mon corps contre le sien. Je remarque seulement à ce moment-là qu'il partage mon envie. Ses doigts recommencent à voyager sur mon corps à moitié nu. J'ose glisser mes mains entre nos corps et me décolle un peu de lui, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Je souris amusée par son air déçu avant de commencer à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et de lui enlever. J'offre un sourire séducteur à Kira avant de revenir me coller à son torse nue et de réclamer ses lèvres. Notre baiser devient rapidement passionné et incontrôlable. Je gémis de plaisir sous ses lèvres et sous ses mains sur mon corps, en plus j'apprécie le contact de nos peaux nues…_

_Mon rêve se réalise…_

_Kira me pousse vers le lit, tout en dévorant mon cou de baiser et en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Une de ses mains quitte ma taille pour remonter sensuellement vers ma poitrine qu'il commence à masser lentement. Involontairement je me cambre contre lui et je recherche de nouveau ses lèvres. Kira dégrafe habillement mon soutien-gorge et me pousse sur le lit. Je me retrouve assisse à le fixer étonnée et lui me lance un regard brûlant, mon soutif en main. Il le laisse tomber par terre avant de revenir vers moi et de m'allonger tout en m'embrassant, se plaçant entre mes jambes. Ses lèvres descendent ensuite dans mon cou puis mes épaules et enfin ma poitrine. Je sens ses lèvres se refermer sur mon téton et sa langue le taquiner. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ses tortures, une de ses mains glisse le long de mon bras et vient taquiner mon autre sein. Je gémis un peu plus fort et je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux jouant avec. Il finit par arrêter et laisse sa main glisser le long de mon flan, tel un frôlement de fin tissu. Il s'arrête sur ma hanche qu'il masse un peu alors que sa bouche quitte mon sein pour l'autre. Involontairement j'écarte un peu plus mes jambes et me cambre plus contre lui. Mes gémissements augmentent sensiblement quand sa main glisse dans mon entrejambe et caresse ma féminité._

_Nous continuons à nous embrasser et caresser avec de plus en plus de passion et d'envie. Ses gémissements se mélangent aux miens alors que je deviens de plus en plus entreprenante dans mes gestes. Nous finissons par nous retrouver nus tous les deux, allongés sur le lit. Nous ne prononçons aucune parole et nous contentons de nos gestes. Je désire plus que tout lui faire passer mon amour à travers mes gestes. J'ignore si cela sera suffisant pour qu'il comprenne, mais si je ne dois avoir qu'une nuit avec lui, autant qu'elle soit inoubliable ! Je me cambre contre lui, recherchant un plus grand contact entre nos peaux nues… j'aime ses lèvres et ses mains qui me parcourent le corps lentement et de manière experte._

_J'ignore comment mais il nous unit lentement. C'est la première fois que je me sens complète et apaisée. Il est en moi, ne formant qu'un avec moi, délicieuse et merveilleuse sensation. Il reste la tête dans mon cou, sa respiration saccadée taquinant ma peau fragile sans bouger comme si il désirait s'habituer à notre nouvelle relation, à ce contact intime. Il se redresse et reprend mes lèvres avec passion tout en commençant un léger mouvement avec son bassin. Je penche la tête en arrière et croise mes jambes autour de sa taille avant d'imiter ses mouvements lents. Je recherche ses lèvres alors qu'il accentue ses mouvements et me fait perdre en partie la raison… Je murmure son nom alors que j'atteins l'extase… avant de fermer les yeux le souffle court…_

_[fin lemon_

_… … … …_

_Je me réveille et entrouvre les yeux alors qu'un rai de soleil vient caresser ma figure. Je gémis alors que je constate que ma tête me fait souffrir… sûrement le champagne d'hier soir… tiens, je ne me souviens pas être rentrée chez moi. Je balade mes yeux sur la pièce…. Ce n'est pas ma chambre ! Je me relève un peu brusquement mais un bras poser en travers mon dos bloque mon mouvement. Je retombe couchée et un peu affolée. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer et je me tourne lentement vers mon compagnon. Kira dort paisiblement avec un sourire sur les lèvres…_

_Kira… Notre nuit me revient en mémoire…_

_Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?_

_Je me dégage lentement et sans le réveiller et sort du lit. Je ramasse mes vêtements épars sur le sol et je me rhabille. Ma tête tourne un peu et mes veines ont décidé de transpercer ma peau au niveau des tempes. Je m'assieds un peu et le regarde dormir. Il est beau, magnifique comme un dieu… je sens quelques larmes perler au bord de mes yeux et je remets mes chaussures avant de quitter lentement la chambre sans bruit…_

**Fin du Flash-back **

J'ai honte de moi. Comment avis-je pouvoir l'affronter maintenant ? Comment oser le regarder en face après cette nuit ? Je m'en veux d'avoir mis à mal notre amitié… Si au moins je lui avais dit « je t'aime » mais là j'ai manqué de courage. Je me relève subitement. Je n'ai pas le courage de le voir maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps… et peut-être de parler avec Cagalli. Je prends mon manteau et m'arrête devant le meuble dans l'entrée. Vais-je lui laisser un mot ? Je prends un stylo dans mon sac et un bout de papier et je griffonne un « désolée » rapidement avant de sortir sans bruit de son appartement.

Je crois que j'ai fait la pire bêtise de ma vie…

_Fin chapitre 1 _

Voilà mon premier lemon kiraxlacus … ce ne fut pas sans mal !

Promis dans le chapitre 2 vous aurez les pensées de Kira

Merci d'avoir lu

Junon/ennostiel/calli


	2. IMPORTANT: note de l'auteur à lire

**Note de l'auteur : abandon temporaire du projet.**

Vous avez constaté vous-même que j'ai énormément de fic en court et la majorité sur GSD.

Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que cette fic (ainsi que d'autre) est abandonnée, du moins temporairement si pas définitivement.

Pourquoi cet abandon?

Oh pas faute d'imagination pour la suite. Juste par manque de motivation sur ce fandom, j'en ai un peu marre d'écrire sur eux… par manque de temps… et parce qu'écrire devient une corvée. Quand je suis en vacances, je me dis : je dois écrire autant de fic et au final je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étouffe et que je n'aime pas devoir écrire par obligation. De plus, les personnes m'ayant demandé ces fics ou pour lesquelles j'avais commencé, ne les lisant plus, je ne me sens pas obligée de les finir rapidement.

Je pense que 10 projets c'est tenable ; donc tant que c'est 10 poly-shoot ne seront pas fini, je ne reprendrais pas les autres. Il se peut que vous me voyiez posté de nouvelles fics, sachez que ce sont des one-shoot déjà commencés et que, demandant moins de travail, je finis.

Merci de votre compréhension.


End file.
